Progressive die drawing or stamping is a forming process that utilizes a series of stamping stations to perform simultaneous operations on sheet metal. The final metal workpiece is developed as the strip of metal is processed through the stamping die.
Progressive die stamping process characteristics include:
1) The utilization of multiple cutting and/or forming operations simultaneously;
2) Suitability to produce small workpieces at a rapid rate;
3) The ability to save time and money by combining forming operations; and
4) The capability to maintain close tolerances, depending on the tools.
As the metal strip is moved through the stamping process, it is exposed to a series of progressive die stations, each one changing the metal configuration left on the metal by the previous station. Thus, the metal workpiece is created in a series of stamping stages.
During the stamping operation, punches in the die can perform cutting, forming, and drawing operations to produce the needed component.
Common materials that can be progressively drawn include aluminum, brass, cold rolled commercial steel, cold rolled draw steel and cold rolled stainless steel.
In addition to these materials, laminates of these materials, including for example, laminates of stainless steel and rubber can also be progressively bent and/or formed.
The inventors of the present invention have surprisingly discovered that the order in which the stamping stations are arranged in a progressive die system that processes laminates is a key factor in producing a stamped part in which bending/flexing or delamination of linear sections of the stamped laminated parts can be substantially eliminated.
The present invention can be used, for example, to prepare abutment clips comprising a sound dampening material laminated between two metal layers that are then preferably used to isolate a brake pad from the remainder of the brake system. The abutment clip may be held in place, for example, by a spring mechanism or interference fit that is incorporated into the clip itself.